Summit of the Shadows
The rain poured relentlessly onto the country, every drop struck the outside walls with conviction. Tap, Tap, Tap. Shikaniku followed that pattern with the very ends of his fingers as he casually pressed them on the wooden countertop of the bar. The bartender picked up the empty glass, "Do you want another one?" the woman inquired. He nodded his head: "Some orange juice though, that'd be nice." She nodded in confirmation and went behind a closed door, presumably to get the ingredients or to spit in his drink. Shikaniku hoped it was just for the ingredients. In the corner, he recognized faces: waitresses, servers, other people getting drinks. They nodded, and gave pointed looks to others resting in the other corner. Their eyes, like the other groups, were glued to the counter top. But not to himself, but rather another. Shikaniku turned his head: A man with golden locks of hair, dressed in elegant robes of the finest silks rested to Shikaniku's left just a few stools down. He recognized him; Shikaniku never forgot a face. He had been with the Kazekage, as a bodyguard, but that's not where the Nara knew him from. They both had been at war with one another for as long as they could remember: The roots of the leaf vs the silver sands of the wind. Never had they met face to face with one another, but their faces were etched into eachother's mind. You never forget your enemy. "Never expected you to be here, but well, I guess fucking the Kazekage has its benefit.." Shikaniku uttered. The scenery of Amegakure was of course everything he remembered. For he had visited this village quite often. Of course as both an assassin and friend. Which lead to an eye filled with familiarity and welcome to land upon the Kazekage's advisor as he approached. Behind him flowed a lavish yet intricate tail of peacock feathers. They almost floated behind him, remaining from gathering dirt while keeping it's royal appearance. A thousand eyes peered behind him. With an extra floating about. Almost hidden among shadows. It kept both warrior of darkness in perspective. He was done in a black kimono decorated in floral patterns. Which complimented his silver hair hanging loosely down his back. Zenjou's golden eyes peered towards Shika, offering a kind smile. Although, his emotions were non existent. None could tell what rested within his heart. Figuring out Zenjou's smile rivaled thinking of a new color. "Well," Zenjou ignored his frenemy's last snippet, answering it with a little lesson of himself. "A village lives longer in prosperity when the second in command has a bouquet, instead of a dagger behind their Kage's back." Of course the Land of Wind Daimyō had nothing less than a professional relationship with Grand Arcana. But denying it would utilize an emotion. Instead, he chose to suppress it further. Zenjou almost chuckled while ordering a drink. "These things never do anything for me, I don't know why I even try." After a few sips, his body almost jerked in excitement. "Delicious." Eyes peered at the two sitting before the bartender...And with a few friendly words, a deadly war began. "So, how are you, Shikaniku Nara?" Shikaniku took a sip of his orange juice. "I'm glad you think the same...about the kage thing of course." His comment seemed almost sincere, but Shikaniku was a master of deception. His words and face sometimes masked his true intentions. For a politician like himself however, discerning faces and reading between sentences was a skill necessary for success. "But, too bad those flowers look awfully a lot like threads. A puppeteer, she calls herself, but I've yet to see her pull the strings," the Nara gave Zenjou a pointed look. "To answer your other question, a gentleman never ignores a question by the way, I'm doing well. But I'd much rather hear what you've been doing? A man fucking the Kazekage surely has an interesting life, no?" "Hm, If only I was blessed enough for such an honor." Zenjou laughed, taking another sip of his strong drink. But as hundreds before, it did nothing for him. "I am but a weapon used for the betterment of my village, as us Shinobi are. You know, the puppeteers of Sunagakure have a saying. A puppet who kills a hundred enemies is a hero...But when it kills it's master, it becomes an enemy as well." Zenjou winked towards Shikaniku. Hinting knowledge about his relationship with the Hokage.For those before him, Zenjou's face was an iron wall. Impossible to pierce without one utilizing the ultimate assasination technique. Instead, a friendly aura engulfed the entire bar. Causing others to view such a situation in a brighter light. But despite this false happiness and fake smile was a man who massacred hundreds if not thousands. He who took the former Fire Daimyō's life as well as both his wife and children. Alongside their friends and extended family. A monster. "Life has slowed recently...Almost boring me completely. But enough about me, how are your deer? I hear it's mating season. Maybe that explains why you're sitting so awkwardly." Zenjou laughed at his off colored joke, surely not taking it seriously himself. Shikaniku laughs along with Zenjou, gradually increasing his grip on the glass until it begins to quake under his massive strength. He stops however. "Oh? And you aren't sitting awkwardly? Well, I guess it just takes some experience. Which, you must obviously have. It's the only explanation," Shikaniku chuckled, "I kid, I Kid." The last addition was drenched in slight bits of doubt, almost as if he allowed bits of sarcasm to leak from his tongue. "I suspect that Sunagakure is up and running perfectly. From your Kazekage's comments during the summit, I can only conclude that you guys are perfectly comfortable with your current status. Or, is that just some façade? Some mask?" Zenjou noticed Shikaniku's tight grip upon his glass and smirked. A true assassin can control his emotions perfectly...Master of darkness, this is a game you cannot win. He thought to himself. He finished his third cup before going onto his fourth. Not experiencing an ounce of drunkeness. "You're a funny man, Nara-sempai." Was he tainting Shikaniku's title? Or perhaps actually exhibiting kind behavior? Those around him found it annoying keeping up with Zenjou's moods. Some suspected a mental issue in itself. "Perfection is only an illusion. If it was perfect, we'd only destroy it from boredom. You should know that, Nara-sempai. How about Konohagakure? Seeing the Hokage alive means that the tree still finds use in it's leaves?" Shikaniku chuckled, watching Zenjou as he finished another cup of alcohol. "That kekkei genkai of yours comes in handy. But, maybe it's just a tad bit overrated. Afterall, the nonsense that you're spewing.." Shikaniku let the thought die off. "Konoha is perfectly capable as it is. The roots grow in the darkness while the leaves elevate to the radiant light. Killing the kage would be foolish, my efforts would have been wasted. I live to support his role: a man of your position should know that," Shikaniku responded. Naturally, Seigetsu's position was secured because of his relations. The revenue that he brought in, just from sitting at the seat, accumulated to the billions. His father, a particularly talented artisan, made sure that he lived comfortably. All Shikaniku had to do was maintain that fantasy; that he was in charge, and his pockets remained filled. "You seem to know quite a bit about my relations, or you assume you do. It's quite intriguing if you ask me." "You know just as much as I, and that's why we get along so well." Zenjou smirked, spinning his boney finger inside his drink. He awaited the day where lies are no longer necessary. Where he can have a normal conversation without 20 people behind, prepared to slaughter upon command. It saddened him. But Zenjou vowed to walk a path of darkness so the next generation would not have too. "However, the difference between us are as clear as night and day. My family had a saying; The plant which absorbs all the water from the pot, for it's sole growth, is a dangerous one indeed." Zenjou cared little for financial success. No...He wished only for Sunagakure's happiness. "I love this bar...It's light illuminates all shadows. This village is really something." Shikaniku turned and glanced as the shadows dancing on the wall behind him. "You're right, it's quite a funny sight actually. Watching the shadows move, but the for the actual village I must say it's a bit too wet and grey for my taste. I prefer some green." He turned back to face Zenjou, glued to his visage was a smile, and spoke. "You know, Zenjou. How about a wager? A gentlemen's game? It'll be a relatively simple one, I promise. I understand that not everyone possesses a mind like my own." "A wager? This might make the night interesting. But I'm not one to sign a contract without reading it's content." Zenjou smirked before paying for another round. Including a drink for Shikaniku. Zenjou's mind prowess had underwent constant praise. He was said to be one of Sunagakure's golden eggs, without actually possesses Sunagakure blood. "Oh, it's fairly simple actually.." Shikaniku pulled a coin from within his robes. "This, coin right here, will be thrown into the air. After I throw it, we'll pull our respective weapons out"—His hand slides onto the top of his blade—"and we'll commence our attack. But first, we must relocate to a different location like outside. With power like our own, or maybe just my own, we'll destroy the bar." Shikaniku stood up from his stool. "What we're wagering? Simple. Money. We're wagering money." "Impressive indeed. I accept. I'll offer your bounty." After Shikaniku offered his wage, Zenjou stood up and paid off his tab. An impressive number indeed. Following SHikaniku, both warriors ended up into the streets. In a matter of seconds, Zenjou's legendary bow appeared in his left hand. Alongside a thread of chakra linking both limbs. A bow of unimaginable power. "Are you ready, I say we take five to ten steps first." "Of course, we'll turn around and take ten steps away from one another. I'll throw the coin pretty high in the air, so we won't have to rush. I know that the Kazekage has your legs destroyed from the...guarding, I suppose," Shikaniku quirked as he tossed the coin in the air. Turning around, he took step by step. With each and every step, he ran thousands of simulations throughout his mind. Each time, after each simulation it ended in failure, except one. Shikaniku hovered his hand above the third blade, his most dangerous blade. "Just for a second". The coin struck the ground, and Shikaniku unveiled his blade. Zenjou bowed, ignoring his obvious immature insinuations. He quickly turned away before walking away from his challenger. Thunder roared above head with each step taken. He counted each step carefully. Delving deeper into his own personal realm. Where the young assassin leader attempted to analyze his situation. An odd challenge. Thoughts danced in his mind. The Land of Wind Daimyō was well aware of Shikaniku's immense mental abilities and deceptive nature. For Shikaniku gave a younger Zenjou the contract to assassinate-Massacre the Land of Fire's Daimyō and his family to secure his own position. In truth, his actions marked the birth of a seedling thought. One he nurtured through his life. That nought a man, more dangerous than the one behind him, has ever existed. And if battle erupted, Shikaniku would stand upon a throne of skulls. But I'll play your game, Shikaniku Nara. And we'll see who is truly the victor. In a flash of lightning, Zenjou's infamous obsidian bow formed in his empty palms. The Yumi no Kokkai. A bow which surpassed all to it's date. Refined. Innovative. Impossible to wield by anyone besides the master who called it. Between it's deathly limbs formed a blue string made from Zenjou's own energy. On his tenth step, Zenjou turned around and pulled back. Creating an arrow. The bows draw weight was lighter than a feather. I figured out your little challenge...And shall answer it with my own. Zenjou's eyes focused, granting him an unrivaled clarity. He saw every drop of rain fall before him. The coin glared brightly before falling...Upon the clinging of metal, Zenjou released his arrow. However, he'd change it's draw weight. Increasing it exponentially yet withholding it's true power. His arrows extreme drag nullifying properties made it immune to air resistance. This boosted his arrows speed and strength tenfold. The force was enough to leave a gigantic path of destruction in it's wake. Glass shattered, lights flippwed over. Even a massive shockwave was emited upon release It whistled through the air at mach speeds. Shocking that this was a base arrow without any sort of elemental enhancement. The arrow surged throughout the air with remarkable precision. A purple aura of kinetic energy surrounded it from the sheer force that went into it; the buildings decimated around them, the earth erupted trying to escape its wrath. Shikaniku only had a few moments to answer back, but he had gone to a point of return. Around his flesh, a surge of black aura erupted and encapsulated his being. Swinging his blade, he struck the boned arrow. He grunted in response. He didn't slice it in half, knock it back, but all he could do was defend against it long enough where it could lose some of its power. --''Flashback''-- "Who could've done this?" the woman shrieked. Her voice did not contrast her emotions. She was hurt, more hurt than any one in the room was. Her children, they looked, watching in horror as the blood of their father crept through the cracks in the wood. "Why did they do this?" Shikaniku held back a smirk. He had known who had done it. In fact, he had hired him. This was his entire plan, the window, the time, the place, everything. Of course, he couldn't tell the woman nor her children, and he wouldn't. This was all for the future of Konoha, or so he convinced himself. The woman glared at a restrained shinobi, a young ninja whose eyes were filled with tears. Shikaniku had managed to make that ninja the subject of the blame. A shinobi who had worked directly under the Nara for years, one who showed promise. A bit too much promise. Did it fill him with uncertainty? No, Shikaniku was resolute in his decisions. Anything for Konoha. He wasn't uncertain when he blamed the death of the daimyo on him, and he wouldn't be uncertain when they condemned that man to death. It was a necessary evil. ''--''End Flashback-- His feet, etched in the earth, slid backwards several meters as the collision from his blade and Zenjou's arrow ignited the world around them in a barrage of sparks. The earth rumbled in response to this fierce fight. Groaning, another blast of chakra erupted from his flesh; the arrow reflected onto the ground. The earth leaped towards the sky, surrounding the Nara in an envelop of debris and dust. He went tumbling across the wet earth. To stop himself, he anchored his blade into the earth. Regaining his balance a few moments later, Shikaniku sheathed his blade before the illusions could take hold. The whispers of his conscious, or so he thought, were silenced. He remained standing, gasping for breath after the exertion. That precision, power, timing, quickness. It was the same as that arrow used to kill the daimyo. Shikaniku remembered it perfectly. Zenjou smirked as he noticed the destruction his shot caused. However, his smiles true joy came from an entirely different source. This is the power of my weaker attack...Hmph. I'm glad I hadn't raised it any further. I hope you aren't dead-'' Something sent chills down Zenjou's spine..A feeling he'd not experience in almost a decade. ''What is this...darkness? He felt sweat building upon his brow. His breathing increased alongside his heart's rapid pace. Zenjou concentrated heavily during his futile attempts to reinforce his Yasuragi. The smoke and debris covered the young Daimyō's vision. Shikaniku Nara remained hidden-Yet Zenjou knew this darkness was beyond human capabilities. Zenjou's eyes slimmed as a lavender hue surrounded his irises. Suddenly the world darkened. Leaving only purple veins shining through the earth. His gaze followed the earthen veins as if they were rails. Speeding towards the large dust cloud. Upon a close inspection, what Zenjou saw shocked him. He realized this feeling. it's source. A skyscraper of darkness swirled around his opponent. An incomprehensible evil danced about. Seven deathly figures peered towards Zenjou. For once in his life, he found himself bounded by fear. Unable to move. Had someone finally broken through his immense emotional control. I-it's unreal...he's a monster... Zenjou bit his tounge, ripping through it rather easily. Causing blood to spill into his throat. But such an action allowed him to regain his composure. "I'm shocked you survived my strongest attack, Shikaniku-sempai!" Zenjou bowed once more."But it seems we both lost our wager," He pointed to the arrow which fell to Shika's feet. "Let's call it a draw!" Elsewhere, the bartender looked upon the wet window upon the village's streets. The commotion and racket absolutely shocked him, but watching his Lord in battle absolutely thrilled his old body. A man who lived years under the name of Disguises, he found absolute happiness in knowing that the current Shichisama was who he was. Next to him stood a waiter. Both within hearing distance of Zenjou. The waiter, unlike the Bartender, had more years ahead of him. For he'd joined recently. And such lacked the keen eye age gifted an assassin. "Shichi-sama's strongest attack was not enough?" The waiter stood wide eyed. Feeling an unbelievable fear before those two. "How could that be?" "Hmph..You young ones...You lack the eyes and wisdom of an experienced assassin. At my age, you'd see the illusion being weaved by our lord." The old man smiled. Rather than leave his ally in darkness, he decided to continue on, speaking low enough so the walls couldn't hear. "Throughout history, Sunagakure and Konohagakure's close proximity made it extremely easy for constant battles and sometimes wars to erupt. Even during the time of our Lord First, Sunagakure possessed enough power to seize their own tailed beast and claim their own land. Allowing for unrivaled negotiations." The bartender coughed up fluid before spitting into a cup. "Time has changed greatly since...And after Lord Gaara's ascension, Konohagakure and Sunagakure entered a prosperous era of peace and understanding. A time which has extended to this very day. But should tension rise, and war declared, Sunagakure and Konohagakure would surely become enemies. Or in certain cases, one would attempt to overthrow the other and seize their resources. In such an instance the two before us, standing as men enjoying a light wager, would become perhaps histories greatest enemies. Nanabake has existed for centuries as assassins. Enough that our name was never written in history. After the Fifth's deal, we took control over a majority of Sunagakure's hidden battles. From espionage to assassination, our blades have had an unseen involvement. However, the only organization capable of rivaling us is the one who Shikaniku Nara controls...Konohagakure's ROOT." "But...why would he agree to a light wager then? Why even waste time dealing with such a potential enemy?" The young one asked. "Because Shichi-sama is creating a trap long before the war has started. Shikaniku Nara is a man of unimaginable intellect. The Nara are known for being prodigies and even among their standards, Shikaniku stands out. Our lord is still young. He has to refine his mental prowess before being able to openly challenge Konohagakure's Shadow." The Bartender smiled while he remembered first meeting Zenjou. "However, our lord's current intelligence is close to the Nara you see standing before you. And potentially possesses a reserve unseen to all. Anyway, by claiming a lower cap upon his power, Shichisama is lowering Shikaniku's guard." The Bartender noticed the waiter's confused visage and sighed. "Imagine you are given a hundred pieces of materials used to build castles. Most would use each piece to build an impregnable fortress. But by doing so, one is giving their enemies a foreseeable cap capable of being overcome through extensive planning. Human's are evolving creatures meant to overcome all obstacles. As long as we are able to see them before us. This leads the better option. Splitting off the resources. One should utilize 25 pieces to create a fortress which appears deadly so their enemies suffer heavy expenditure. And upon their arrival, reveal your true might. That is the illusion which our lord has created. Don't hold your breath kid, his enemy is a man whose been playing this game for years before him. But by capping his power at a lower level, he is creating a mind game." "To think that one could rival our Lord. Such a man..." The Waiter's words shivered. "You didn't see it? During a strike of lightning, while the commotion settled...our Lord witnessed the true power of Shikaniku Nara. One that is seemgingly limitless. Yet capable of being hidden. And in that minute, Shichi-sama found himself unable to breath. Completely envoloped in fear. But worry not...In a few years, those two will stand as equals." “I’m impressed that you managed to push me that far, Zenjou-Sama. At such a young age, you hold particularly powerful abilities,” Shikaniku flicked his hair from his face. “Of course, you have some time to go before you can catch up to me, but that’s to be expected. I am a genius after all." Upon his bow, the Nara shifted into the darkness of the night, disappearing from sight.